Sayuri High School
by Scooterkat
Summary: Revised! Inuyasha is a Boy that use to go to a school in Kyoto Japan but after a misfortunate event, hes was forced to go to this school in Tokyo! These people are weird! Oh god how will Inu-chan ever survive! Liz-san and Scooter ending credits!


Hi guys! This is Scooter, and I'm proud to say I have revised this story, FINALLY! Now maybe you guys can read it! *nod nod*But I wanna know if you guys like it! So please don't make me sad and not review... It really puts someone down! And then if you put me don't I wont write and more, that includes, Masuyo High, school for the gifted! So you better be nice, K?! I'll give you cookies if you are! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own, me wont steal, me worship Rumiko Takahashi, me hurt Liz-sans head in at the end. *bow* Thank you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one: Welcome To Sayuri high school!  
  
Sure, we all know about the new kids, eh? Like little 7th graders on their first day! They have these choices on how to act, one: They can Act like they know EVERYONE, causing them either major popularity or sadly the lowest link on the chain. Two: They can be snobby little pricks. Three: They can be like me and let it ALL stand out! "Hi I'm new! Where's room 216?" And get categorized in the "middle class" Not popular, and yet not so misfortunate, best one! And many others, but ANY way you put it... you can ALWAYS tell when their new! No matter HOW hard they try, a new face is a new person, RIGHT?! Well not for some... now I'm not going to name any names!! Michael Jackson!!!!!  
  
Anyways, as I was saying, we ALL know you notice when there's a new person... and the students of Sayuri High School DEFINATLY did when Inuyasha, a boy with a little thing that made him stand out PERFECTLY well; two snow moon ears (You know how bright snow is when the moon shines upon it!), perched atop his head. And if THAT didn't get them, the long flowing silver hair would! I mean, its not everyday you walk across a person with dog ears and silver hair, its just not natural! But still, they looked at him astonished, their eyes as wide as they could go; and not a syllable were spoken. For they, the novice students of Tokyo, Japan, had a hanyou upon them.  
  
Inuyasha was use to this by now, of coarse! And for the feeling of ALL the eyes burning through his skin was getting old, and somewhat annoying! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?! Don't you have BETTER things to be doing then looking at ME?!"  
  
Many gasps where heard through out the hall, but none of them moved an inch. Inuyasha found this to be the PERFECT opportunity, "ROAR!" He yelled and watched in humor as the student practically feel over each other trying to scramble back to their daily rituals. Books feel, girls screamed, boys flinched. It was almost like people suddenly thought they were pawns in bumper cars, begging hit and run head on, into each other. Hell, some even ran into their neighboring locker doors.  
  
"Inuyasha Hamasaki to the main office immediately please, I repeat; Inuyasha Hamasaki to the main office. Thank you!" The Intercom raged breaking over the student's continuous rambling and footsteps, as they attempted to ignore him.  
  
He sighed looking around him, 'where the hell is the office?!' he thought to himself before looking up to a blinking bright red sign reading, "Main office" with a small arrow to prove a point. Inuyasha grunted at his stupidness and walked on following the small arrows and signs, before he finally made it. The office looked somewhat new and furnished, the blue tinted windows made it somewhat hard to see inside, but from what he could see, there were 5 people within it.  
  
He hesitated as he slowly pushed the door open, only to be greeted by a VERY chubby women and a near heart attack.  
  
"HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOoooo You must be Inuyasha!" The women chirped happily, "I am Miss. Pulb The Secretary PLEASE take a seat while I inform the principal, Mr. Hirbumme of your arrival!" Miss. Pulb smiled sweetly before turning to the other occupants of the office, obviously students. "AS for you four! You will not move even an INCH! And If I catch you hitting, touching, insulting-"  
  
"Does Groping count as touching?!" A boy with ebony hair piped in, interrupting Miss. Pulb's sentence.  
  
"Of coarse it does you freak!" A girl with raven black hair, sitting on the end yelled back, slamming her hands on her knees.  
  
"Hey! I said no insult-"  
  
"But groping is a TOTAL different situation then touching! If touching was considered the SAME definition as groping we would all be running around, slapping each others asses to say hello!" The boy fought back.  
  
Another girl with dark brown hair rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, "Your such a pig!"  
  
The boy smirked, "But you know you love this pig Sango-san!"  
  
He put his hand on her leg receiving a mind-bobbling slap, which echoed through out the room, "GET OVER YOURSELF!" The girl (obviously named Sango) screamed back, quickly swapping seats with yet another girl with mouse brown hair. (A/N: Sorry, for those who read it before being revised, She's a big part in this little sequence!)  
  
"ENOUGH!" Miss. Pulb yelled, stopping her foot rather hard. "I should just write referrals for all of you, RIGHT NOW!" She chuckled evilly, "But I'll leave that to Mr. Hirbumme!" She glared at them one last time before gesturing towards Inuyasha to sit down, and disappearing into principal's office.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly sat down on the bench. He looked at the other people occupying it and stifled a laugh at their depressed/angry looking faces. 'Oh man, this is going to suck more then the LAST school in Kyoto!' he thought in his mind before plopping backwards onto the bench making the four student turn their heads shooting a slight glare at him for disturbing their misery.  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow slightly staring back at them, "Hi..." he whispered, lifting his hand slightly and tilting it.  
  
The boy with Ebony hair looked him over, "You're new."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes before leaning back against the window behind the bench, "here we go... Yeah, I'm new."  
  
One of the girls leaned forward enough to look at him, "I see, and you're here because?" She gently shook her raven black hair out of her caramel brown eyes.  
  
"I moved." He replied annoyingly.  
  
The girl with Mouse brown hair and bright blue eyes smiled, "That's not what I heard! I heard you killed someone! And that you had to move to Tokyo 'cause no other school but this one would have you!"  
  
The boy shook his head turning to the girl, "No Mimi, actually I heard he just hurt them badly!"  
  
Sango leaned forward to look at the boy whom had just spoken, "Yes, but EITHER ways, he hurt someone, and it was on the news! Everyone knows him" She rolled her Hazel brown eyes, "Just think, Bad ass Inuyasha Hamasaki, it'll be on bill boards in NO time!"  
  
The boy with ebony hair laughed, "Yes but next to that one will be the Miroku/Sango Tsunoda wedding!" He smiled so wide his Violet tinted eyes where somewhat hard to see. But yet again, he got a nice SLAP! This time, Sango mad sure it would take longer to fade away this time.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned, how the hell did THEY know?! I mean, Its already practical to him that their probly on the debate team, the way they argued so badly, but current events, or not even current, but their high school kids, their not SUPPOSE to know this shit!  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat, "I didn't kill anyone!"  
  
Miroku, obviously his name, shot up fastly, pointing directly to the girl on his right, "HA! TOLD YOU!"  
  
She glared back at him viciously, "Don't be so sure of yourself." She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear her.  
  
The girl on the end leaned forward smiling, "Well, honestly, I don't think he really did anything wrong! There are clues and hints everywhere as to why he wouldn't! I mean there's TONS of cases where the police just used some regular to cover up something, maybe someone famous or rich did wrong, and blame it on some innocent person, like Inuyasha here!" She smiled again, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, by the way!"  
  
The boy with Ebony hair piped in also, "I'm Miroku Tsunoda!"  
  
Next was the girl with mouse brown hair, "I'm Emimizu Tsunoda, call me Mimi."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, "Are you related?"  
  
Mimi and Miroku looked at each other and laughed, "Only by force!" Mimi smiled.  
  
The last girl smiled sweetly looking over at Inuyasha, "I'm Sango Kawashima."  
  
"Yes. You ARE!" Miss. Pulb had returned with ABSOLUTE no warning and glared at the other four, "Go..." She motioned towards the office jerkily. No one moved a muscle and only stared at her. She got angry and stomped her foot, "NOW!"  
  
They all grumbled before pulling themselves to their feet and slumping into the principal's office. Miss. Pulb rolled her eyes before shutting the doors behind them and returning to her small little space behind the desk.  
  
Inside the office although tempers were bound to flair.  
  
Mr. Hirbumme, there's a name for you. He was a fat little man, only about 5 foot 3, and he LOVED his job. Though his glasses fell, his spirits did not, considering he, THE principal, got to do the one thing he loved most. Torturing the lives of the children before him, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Mimi. They were HIS main torturee's of choice! Considering their high pride and joy of a good argument!  
  
He cleared his throat, "Well now, if it isn't my FAVORITE students!" He said in PURE sarcasm. "What happened this time?"  
  
They all began to try to defend their case all at once, beginning with the "I didn't do it" and the "its ALL his/her fault, BLAME Her/HIM!"  
  
Mr. Hirbumme stopped them with his hand, and they all shut up instantly, "Now, Kagome. Tell me what happened."  
  
Kagome smiled looking at the others, then back at the principal, "Well, Mr. Hirbumme! I, Kagome Higurashi was TOTALLY innocent!" She shot a deathly glare at Miroku, "IT WAS HIM!!!! IM TELLING YOU, IF THAT BASTARD CAN'T KEEP HIS GRIMMY TWO TIMIN' PAWS TO HIMSELF, I WILL PERSONALLY SUSPEND HIM...by his under on the flag pole, comprede'? "Kagome wasn't afraid at being assertive to the head honcho, considering SHE was innocent, and been through this MANY time before.  
  
Miroku shot up out of his seat, "SHE LIES! ALL LIES!"  
  
Mr. Hirbumme looked Miroku into the eyes, telling him by body language to shut up and sit down. "Now, Mimi, tell me. Why was it that you broke your desk over Miroku here's head?"  
  
Mimi cleared her throat, "Well, sir. What would YOU do if YOU good-for- nothing-lying-CHEATING- GHETTO ASS-WHITE TRASH!" She stood up farther a farther as she went on with the insults, "Brother! Was groping your best friends, HELL your sisters?"  
  
Miroku snorted, "RIIIIIIGHT! Mr. Hirbumme I did NOTHING of the sort, you know me better!"  
  
The principal looked Miroku over before opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out a NICE big file, labeled Miroku Tsunoda, "According to Mr. Record here, he assumes wrong! Lets see," He sifted through the many papers in the folder, "Sexual assault, sexual assault, sexual assault, sexual assault, A FIGHT ON A BUS after sexual assault; Miroku your story just isn't believable!" The girls looked down at Miroku laughing hysterically, as if mentally saying, "I told you he wouldn't believe you" and "serves you right!"  
  
Mimi covered her mouth and leaned over towards Sango, "I'll tell you now, no one ELSE in my family EVER acted that gay, why I'm surprised he didn't grope the new guy!"  
  
Miroku over heard her and stood up, "YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!"  
  
Mimi looked at him and smirked, "Something as stupid as that? No."  
  
Miroku looked at her sternly, "Ya' huh! Just take it back, wench!"  
  
Mimi scoffed standing up herself, "NO! Now I'm not! Bastard!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"SCANK!"  
  
Mimi gasped, looking down at her pink baby-tee and hip hugger bell bottoms, "IM NOT A SCANK!"  
  
Miroku glared at her getting as close to her face as he possibly could without touching her, "Are so!"  
  
Mimi glared hot white daggers at him, "Am NOT!  
  
"ARE SO!"  
  
Mimi smiled slyly as she turned sharp on her heel, grabbing the stapler and opening it to she could shoot staples at him, "At-Least-I'm-not-a-fudge- packer!"  
  
Miroku gasped, this was the lowest she could go! "Why you little!!!!!"  
  
Back outside the office Inuyasha was looking at his schedule, but the DISTINCT feeling of beaty eyes were burning through his scull. He looked up and saw Miss. Pulb eyeing him rather disgustingly. She casually blew a bubble, licking her lips after. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. He turned around quickly hopping to maybe see a janitor... or SOMETHING other than himself, but this action prevailed. There was ABSOLUTLY no one there, only himself. He turned back around only to find the secretary looking at him from half eyelids and motioning her finger for him to come over.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head vigorously and made a run for the door but was interrupted by a loud "BANG!" against the principal's door, and a few screams were audible. It sounded as if someone were rolling on the floor! Inuyasha ran over and grabbed the doorknob and swung it upon.  
  
There before him were Mimi and Miroku, gouging into each other's throats, rolling back and forth across the small room. Kagome and Sango stood in the background cheering Mimi on to win, and well, principal Hirbumme stood on his desk ordering them to stop, and screaming for Miss. Pulb to call security.  
  
Mimi and Miroku stood him finally and walked in circles as if they were about to draw their guns in the old west. Well, Mimi was faster. She practically flew on Miroku sending him to the floor, her hands around his neck tightly, "Come on Miroku, I know you got some tricks up that sleeve of yours!"  
  
And she was damn right! Miroku managed to wrap his feet around her neck and roll her onto the floor, jumping up quickly to redeem himself. Mimi walked up to him, pushing her chest into his and looking evilly up into his eyes, "You're not going to do anything, are you brother? Wouldn't want to hit a girl now would you?!"  
  
Miroku pushed her back into Inuyasha, "Would never think about it!" Miroku glared at her one last time before walking out of the office and straight into one of the schools bouncer size security guards. He laughed nervously, "Oh hello fella's! Nice day isn't it-"The security guard grabbed Miroku by both his arms and lifted him up off his feet, walking him past Inuyasha and Mimi and into the principals office.  
  
Mr. Hirbumme sighed, "Let them go Ronnie. I see no threat here, just a slight sibling argument that's all."  
  
The overly large security guard let Miroku down and watched as Miroku scampered away fastly grabbing Mimi's arms and practically yanking her out of the office, grabbing their stuff seconds before leaving.  
  
Mimi turned around pulling down her eyelid and sticking out her tongue at the security guard, "See ya' later Ronnie!" Ronnie grunted in response.  
  
Kagome and Sango smiled broadly clapping their hands. They walked to the door and Kagome opened it for her friend, "After you dear Sango!"  
  
Sango smiled, "Don't mind if I do!" She walked happily out the door.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Com'on!"  
  
Inuyasha took one last glance at the secretary and she again licked her lips. Sending him into a fit of cringing, as he walked towards the door.  
  
Kagome held it open, smiling from ear to ear, she giggled, "Welcome to Sayuri High, Inuyasha!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liz-san: Hallo! Did you like it?!  
  
Scooter: *push's Liz-san* THATS MY LINE!  
  
Liz-san: *thinks for a moment* oh yeah huh?  
  
Scooter: *rolls eyes* anyways, These are call ENDING CREDITS! And they are very important to read!  
  
Liz-san: *shrugs* If you don't read them then you'll miss ALOT of stuff! *nod nod*  
  
Scooter: yeah... But anyways off to the daily stuff! *Slaps Liz-san for no particular reason*  
  
Liz-san: X.X *faints*  
  
Scooter: O.O i barely hit you!  
  
Liz-san: *tries to act dead*  
  
Scooter: e.e okay i guess that's it for today! See you next time!  
  
Love ya' ^.~ Scooter 


End file.
